Various components, such as conduits and tubes, may be secured to surfaces, such as walls, ceilings or the like, through fastening assemblies. For example, a cylindrical tube may be secured to a wall through a fastening assembly having a tube channel that snapably secures around a portion of the tube. The fastening assembly itself may be secured to the wall through a stud that is received and retained by the fastening assembly.
Conventional fastening assemblies are often not compatible with different types of studs. For example, one fastening assembly may be specifically designed to receive and retain a specific type of stud. Additionally, conventional fastening assemblies may be misaligned with respect to a particular stud. Thus, as the fastening assembly is secured to the stud, such as through a threadable engagement, the fastening assembly and/or the stud may be stripped, thereby reducing the retaining force exerted with respect to the fastening assembly and the stud.